


Doggo!

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Tobin's distracted. Christen's not amused. Then she most certainly is.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Doggo!

**Author's Note:**

> For Holdyourquiche for kindly pointing out that dusk is not dawn and saving me from eternal embarrassment.

She doesn't know what has Tobin so distracted, but Christen gets the distinct feeling that Tobin's not paying all that much attention to what she's saying. The hums of confirmation and/or the grunted monosyllabic answers she receives are starting to seriously annoy her. What on earth is going on with her usually all too attentive girlfriend?

Following Tobin's gaze, trained straight ahead and unwavering, Christen doesn't spot anything unusual enough to explain the other woman's absence of mind. Was it something she said?

Going over every word and interaction from the moment they rolled out of bed together, Christen's still drawing blanks. They kissed good morning, brushed their teeth, kissed again because Tobin like minty fresh breath kisses, drank coffee, had breakfast, discussed their plans for the day and are now executing those plans. It can't possibly be something she did or said. So why then, Christen wonders, is Tobin so distracted?

“Babe?” She tries. “Are you listening to me?” All she gets in return is another grunt, Tobin not even having the decency to look her way, eyes and attention clearly focused elsewhere. Annoyance has officially made room for a rather insistent eruption of indignance and frustration.

“Tobin Powell Heath, if you intend to sleep in our bed tonight, you better start paying attention!” Christen threatens in a whisper-shout, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. She does  _ not _ need this …  _ situation _ to be all over Tumblr come morning.

As if kicked in her sleep, Tobin finally breaks out of her trance, apologetic brown eyes already begging for forgiveness. She has a really good excuse for zoning out, though, and she knows for a fact Christen will understand if she lets Tobin explain herself.

“Chris, baby, look!” Is all she says as she points to a spot in the near distance. It's not the explanation Christen expects, but she turns anyway, trying to figure out what Tobin's trying to point out to her. It takes a few seconds to make sense of Tobin's excitement, but when she spots it, she can only roll her eyes in charmed exasperation.

“Doggo!” Tobin unnecessarily reports, as if it needs any more explaining. About fifteen feet ahead of them, a young woman leads a boxer puppy on a short leash. He's an energetic little fella, all coltish legs and floppy ears, playfully tugging at his leash while his tail wags a mile a minute. Christen melts at the sight, easily forgiving Tobin for her transgression, already falling under the same spell. He's so cute with his wiggly butt and his high pitched bark. She steps up her pace in hopes of catching up to dog and owner so she can pet his pretty brindle colored coat, no longer paying attention to Tobin who's on reason number nine of why she most definitely needs to sleep in their bed tonight.


End file.
